


Dream Team

by pinkftblue



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Friends to Lovers, German National Team, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkftblue/pseuds/pinkftblue
Summary: Nachdem Marco ihm beim Traumtor gegen Schweden assistierte, merkt Toni, was für ein gutes Team die beiden sind. Und zwar auch außerhalb des Spielfeldes.





	1. Chapter 1

Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn. Toni wusste, dieser Freistoß war die allerletzte von vielen verpatzten Chancen, sein Team vor dem WM-Aus zu bewahren.

Marco kam ihm entgegen und fixierte seinen Blick. Das weiße Trikot mit den vier schwarzen Sternen umspannte seinen schlanken, definierten Oberkörper. Seine Frisur saß nach wie vor perfekt. Wie schaffte er es immer, so locker zu bleiben.

„Den machst du direkt rein. Wir machen das mit Anstoppen”, sagte er gedämpft, aber mit fester Überzeugung.

Toni blickte in die Menge von Schwarz-Rot-Gelben Fahnen. Er wollte diese Gesichter strahlen und jubeln sehen. In diesem Moment vertraute er auf Marco's Worte und nickte ihm zu während er sich bereit machte.

Marco warf ihm noch einen ermutigenden Blick zu. Dann kickte er seinem rothaarigen Kollegen den Ball zu. Konzentriert holte Toni aus und schoss mit voller Kraft in Richtung obere Ecke des Tors. Sofort sahen alle Köpfe dem Flug des Balls hinterher, der über ihnen hinweg geradewegs im schwedischen Tor landete.

Jubel durchströmte die Arena. Toni rannte dem Publikum entgegen. Marco sprang mit ausgebreiteten Armen hinterher während er einen Arm um Toni's Schulter schlang und ihm mit der Hand durchs Haar fuhr.

Nach dem Spiel stand Toni noch für Interviews zur Verfügung. Als er endlich die Umkleide betrat, wurde er von den aufgeregten Stimmen seiner Mannschaft empfangen.

„Das war so genial”, sagte Joshua und strahlte ihn an.

„Gut gemacht”, sagte Manuel und klopfte ihm mit seiner großen Hand lobend auf die Schulter.

Toni lachte und merkte erst jetzt wie der Druck von ihm abfiel. „Das war nicht allein mein Verdienst.”

Sein Blick wanderte zu Marco. Er musste gerade aus der Dusche gekommen sein. Ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und sein Trikot hatte er gegen ein lässiges Tanktop ausgewechselt, das seine definierten Oberarme betonte.

„Marco hatte die Idee.”

Seine braungrünen Augen blickten auf und sofort verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wir sind ein gutes Team”, sagte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

 

Die gute Stimmung blieb auf der Fahrt ins Hotel erhalten. Von seinem Platz aus, sah Toni wie Marco mit seinen Teamkollegen herumalberte und ausgiebig lachte.

Obwohl er ein Jahr älter war als Toni, strahlte er immer so einen jugendlichen Elan aus. Sein zierlicher Körperbau und seine gepiercten Ohrlöcher verliehen ihm ein junges und modernes Erscheinungsbild.

„Treffen wir uns gleich alle an der Hotelbar und trinken ein Bier?”, rief Thomas durch den Bus. Eindeutige Zustimmung erklang.

An der Bar wurde frohen Mutes mit Bier angestoßen. Der WM Song Live It Up ertönte aus den Lautsprechern. Manuel und Thomas begannen zu tanzen.

Toni traute sich das nicht, dazu müsste er noch mehr Bier trinken und eigentlich war er auch ziemlich erschöpft von der ganzen Aufregung und würde lieber auf sein Zimmer gehen. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach unbemerkt davonzuschleichen.

Prüfend schaute er in die Runde, ob die Luft rein war. Marco saß an der Bar und lächelte gerade dem russischen Barkeeper zu. Alle schienen sich gut zu amüsieren, also schlich er sich davon.

Kaum hatte er sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen, da fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu. Einschlafen konnte er jedoch nicht. Dafür schossen ihm zu viele Gedanken und Bilder des heutigen Tages durch den Kopf. Eine Weile lag er so da bis er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür vernahm.

Hatte doch jemand bemerkt, dass er einfach gegangen war? Seufzend erhob er sich wieder und ging zur Tür.

„Toni?”, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme.

Er drückte die Klinke. Vor der Tür stand Marco und schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Alles klar bei dir?”, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Toni fühlte sich irgendwie geschmeichelt, dass er seine Abwesenheit doch bemerkt hatte. Der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ja, bin nur müde.”

„Achso.” Marco's Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder.

„Unser Held des Tages”, sagte er grinsend und stubste seine Schulter leicht an. „Dann lasse ich dich jetzt in Ruhe schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Training.”


	2. Chapter 2

Während Toni am nächsten Morgen seine Aufwärmrunden drehte, nahm er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und schaute zur Seite. Marco hatte ihn eingeholt und passte sich seinem Tempo an.

„Hey Husky”, begrüßte er ihn und grinste, sodass seine Grübchen zum Vorschein kamen. Irgendwie hinterließ es ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass Marco ihm manchmal diesen Spitznamen gab.

„Was hast du nach dem Training vor?”

„Noch nichts”, entgegnete Toni.

„Kommst du nachher mit zum Strand?”

„Wer kommt noch?”, erkundigte sich Toni.

„Leon, Mesut und Thomas. Wir könnten ne Runde schwimmen gehen.”

„Ok hört sich gut an”, sagte Toni schließlich.

„Prima. Ich hole dich gegen zwei auf deinem Zimmer ab.”

Marco klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter und joggte dann an ihm vorbei. Toni sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen setzte Toni sich auf seinen Balkon, um noch ein wenig zu entspannen. Als sein Blick auf seine Uhr fiel, erschien Marco vor seinem inneren Auge und er überlegte, welche Badeshorts er gleich anziehen sollte. Standen ihm die weißen oder blauen besser? Eigentlich machte er sich über sowas nie Gedanken.

Kurzerhand entschied er sich für die blauen Shorts und warf noch einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel.

Dann klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Ich komme”, rief Toni und griff noch schnell nach einem Badehandtuch.

Gut gelaunt öffnete er die Tür. Marco trug ein entspanntes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Die anderen warten unten in der Lobby”, sagte er während seine Augen Toni einmal von oben bis unten scannten.

„Hübsche Shorts. Passen genau zu deiner Augenfarbe.”

Bei diesen Worten wäre Toni fast rot geworden. Marco trug wieder sein graues Tanktop, dazu weiße Badeshorts und eine Snapback.

„Bist du nicht schon ein wenig zu alt, um in diesem 'Fuckboy Style' herumzulaufen?”, fragte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken und auch um Marco ein wenig aufzuziehen.

„Gefällt's dir nicht?”, fragte Marco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem leichten Schmunzeln.

Insgeheim musste Toni sich eingestehen, dass er dadurch sehr lässig und heiß aussah. Da er das aber nicht laut äußerte, lachte er nur und verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Jungs gehen noch ohne uns los, wenn wir jetzt nicht runtergehen”, sagte Toni und verschloss seine Zimmertür.

In der Lobby standen Leon, Mesut und Thomas in einem Halbkreis und unterhielten sich.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich”, rief Leon.

„Dann kann es ja losgehen”, sagte Thomas und steuerte den Ausgang an.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich hier veröffentliche :) Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr ein Feedback dalasst! x


End file.
